Project 1: Roles and Regulation of Mutant p53 and ANp63 in Breast Cancer Cells Carol Prives, Ph.D. Increasing evidence supports the likelihood that, in stark contrast to wild-type p53, tumor-derived mutant forms of p53 play roles in fostering tumor development, invasion and metastasis. To gain insight into the mechanism by which mutant p53 may play a role in breast cancer we adopted the